


This Is the Way the World Ends

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人。
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is the Way the World Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713699) by cinnamon badge. 



**第一章** **詹姆斯**

詹姆斯被一阵轻柔的呜咽声惊醒，虽然几不可闻，但在寂静的黑夜里，就像枪声一样响亮。

他等待着。什么都没有。他又躺回了床上。

另一声呜咽。接着是一声长长的啼哭。

所以哈利不打算让他们睡觉了。

在他身旁，莉莉呻吟着翻过身来。“詹姆斯。”她抱怨道。

“上次是我起来的。”他嘟囔着说。

“你哄他睡得更快。”

詹姆斯试图想出另一个合乎逻辑的回应，不过此刻是凌晨两点，这种能力通常失灵，而他只想继续睡觉。他又尝试了一下：“折中解决。”

“我在听。”

“你去哄他睡觉，我给我们热牛奶。”詹姆斯不知道这主意是从哪来的，但是他很得意他想到了。在应付哈利起夜的小习惯后，热牛奶总是能立刻使他们舒缓下来。

他感觉到莉莉困倦地笑了。“你真会讨价还价，詹姆斯·波特，”她说，“但我喜欢你的思维方式。”

“我有时也为自己感到惊讶。”他说，她笑了起来，他坚决地起身下了床，手里拿着眼镜和魔杖。莉莉很快也起来了，他在楼梯顶端吻了吻她，他们就分开了：他去厨房，她去哈利的婴儿房。

他打开灯，厨房的灯光几乎让他睁不开眼睛，詹姆斯挥动魔杖，调暗了灯光。重中之重：马克杯。他从碗橱里拿出两只马克杯，一只上面饰有花朵；这是莉莉最喜欢的。他隐约听到她在楼上给哈利唱歌，地板嘎吱作响，那是她在摇晃哈利入睡。詹姆斯露出了笑容。

外面大门的铰链发出一声巨响。

楼上的摇椅停了。“我去看看，莉儿。”詹姆斯困惑地皱着眉头，朝楼上喊道。他几乎可以肯定，晚饭后他就把门锁上了——

他打开前门时，发现彼得站在大门与篱笆之间的小路上。

詹姆斯吓了一跳，然后用手捂住心口。“梅林，虫尾巴，你吓死我了。”他说。“你为什么在这里？你不是应该在伦敦吗？”

彼得僵硬地站在那里，目光坚定——虽然充满了惋惜。“对不起，詹姆斯。”他轻声说。“我必须这么做。”

冰冷的恐惧攫住了他的心脏。“发生了什么？”詹姆斯颤抖着，轻声说道。“怎么回事？”

附近街道上传来的噼啪声引起了他的注意。詹姆斯看见一个身披黑色斗篷的高大身影出现了。它径直朝房子走了过来。

“该死！”詹姆斯叫道，呼吸卡在了喉咙里。“真该死，虫尾巴——”

“黑魔王太强大了。”彼得畏畏缩缩，呜咽着说。“我不能拒绝。”

“他在吗，虫尾巴？”那个披着斗篷的人发出可怕的声音，正滑向敞开的大门。“啊，是的，我能感觉到他们就在附近——”

“你是我的朋友，皮特！”詹姆斯抓着门框叫道。“我的朋友啊！我们信任你！”

“詹姆斯？”莉莉歇斯底里地在楼上叫道。

“主人。”彼得更大声地说，“詹姆斯和莉莉·波特，还有他们的儿子哈利——”

“不，彼得！住口！我是你的朋友！是我，尖头叉子——”

“——就在戈德里克山谷外面，山顶的这栋房子里。”

伴随着一阵阵爆裂声，他们小房子周围的无数屏障立刻土崩瓦解。现在任何人都能看见它了。空中的魔力突然消失，令詹姆斯裸露的胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。他因恐惧而狂跳的心现在跳得更厉害了。

“该死！”他叫道，将披着斗篷的伏地魔和浑身发抖的彼得关在了门外。他跑到楼梯底部，发现莉莉抱着哈利站在上面，恐惧地睁大了眼睛。

“彼得。”他嘶哑地说，往上走了几步。“他——莉莉，他直接把 _他_ 带过来了。”

“哦，天啊。”她大声说，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落下来。“哦，天啊，詹姆斯——”

“带着哈利走吧。”他喊道，这时，大门从铰链上飞了出去。“是他！走，快跑——”

“那你呢，詹姆斯！”莉莉叫道，朝他跑了过去。

“我来拖住他。”他坚持道，用力推她上楼，去往安全的地方。“我会去找你。”

他的谎言悬在他们之间凝重的空气中，在那一刻，詹姆斯看到了莉莉眼中的理解。“我爱你，”她说，后退着往婴儿房走去。“我很爱你，詹姆斯——”

“带哈利离开这里！”他央求道，她转身跑走了。

他走进客厅时，魔杖已经稳稳地拿在手中。他突然觉得莫名平静。看到莉莉离开后，他之前的恐惧都消失了，心跳也逐渐恢复正常。她会安全的。她和哈利会没事的。伏地魔进入视线后，他就对自己施了一道铁甲咒。

“你对我不重要，孩子。”黑巫师嘶嘶地说，像一个黑色幽灵矗立在房间角落。他懒洋洋地挥动魔杖，詹姆斯几乎无法继续保护自己。“你只是挡了我的路。”

“你不会碰到他们一根头发，”詹姆斯郑重承诺，对他发射了一道西里斯最喜欢的恶咒。伏地魔后知后觉地挡住咒语，使它反弹到前厅里；他听到了玻璃碎裂的声音。“只要我还活着。”

伏地魔苍白的嘴唇浮现一丝阴险笑意。“如果那是你的愿望，我很乐意如你所愿，我亲爱的傻孩子。”他挥动魔杖，击破了詹姆斯的防御，他感到疼痛——他根本想象不到的疼痛——遍及全身，像火焰和上千根银针一样在血管里流动，他发出了痛苦的叫声。他弓起身子，跪倒在地，魔杖从手中掉落下来。

“你以为你们能躲着我。”伏地魔说，滑向前来。“没人能躲着伏地魔，你知道得太晚了。”他结束了詹姆斯身上的钻心咒，仔细打量着他，詹姆斯不由自主地颤抖着。

“我不会让你碰他们的！”詹姆斯叫道，疼痛的余波使他咬紧了牙关。他拼命地朝伏地魔施了一道又一道咒语，却都被他轻而易举地挡住了。咒语反弹到房子各处，击碎玻璃和家具，毁掉了他们用心装饰的房子。

黑巫师又笑了，詹姆斯从未见过这么可怕的场面。“虽然我很喜欢这样，不过相比折磨你这种没用的纯血叛徒，我还有更重要的事情要做。”

他又举起了魔杖。

尽管本能让詹姆斯想闭上眼睛，蜷缩成一团，可他还是从地上爬了起来。他现在站在伏地魔与莉莉和哈利之间，堵住了上楼的惟一通道。

詹姆斯咬紧牙关，直视着伏地魔——他知道他正在面对死亡。

他现在肯定，他再也见不到他的莉莉了，他努力了那么久才得到她；小哈利将永远不会了解他的父亲；西里斯也许会为发生的事情而责怪自己；还有莱姆斯，可怜的莱姆斯，不希望任何人受到伤害，他一定会很难过——但是，他面对那个要让他与家人和朋友分离的东西时，他又平静了，那是一种奇妙平和的安宁。

他爱他们所有人，他们不知道自己对他来说有多么重要——

“你要死了，泥巴种爱好者。”伏地魔宣布。

“拿出你的最高水平吧。”詹姆斯露出了傲慢的讥笑。

千万别让人说波特不战而溃。

* * *

_信仰在他们手中一定会折断，_

_独角兽般的邪恶也一定会把他们刺穿；_

_纵使四分五裂他们也决不呻吟；_

_死亡也一定不会战胜。_

_——狄兰·托马斯_ _**[1]** _

[1] 节选自Dylan Thomas《And Death Shall Have No Dominion》，巫宁坤译。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **西里斯**

“冰河世纪就要到来，日头越来越晒。[1]”西里斯低声唱着，醉醺醺地走上楼梯，左摇右摆。“灾难将至……皮特！开门！”

他咚咚敲着彼得那间麻瓜公寓的门，毫不理会楼下男人叫他闭嘴的声音。“皮特，”西里斯靠在门上，含糊不清地说。冰凉的木头贴着他发烫的脸，感觉好极了。“我带来了食物——酒，皮特！酒！”

走廊里打开了一扇门，露出一个穿着晨衣的男人。“先生，我和我的家人都想睡觉。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“先生，我和我的朋友想喝个酩酊大醉。”西里斯回敬道。他再次敲着彼得公寓的门，将装着健力士黑啤酒和时代啤酒的袋子扔到了地上。“皮特！”

“如果你是在找佩迪鲁先生，他今晚早些时候离开了这里。”邻居说，朝他走了过来。

等等——什么？

西里斯眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己好像被泼了一盆冷水。“不可能，”他说。“彼得说他不会——”

“我亲眼看见的，”邻居打着哈欠说。“他走的时候我正在倒垃圾。在那之后，我就没有他的消息了。”

真奇怪，恐惧比宿醉魔药更能让他清醒。

“他去哪儿了？”西里斯问道，扑上前抓住那个人的胳膊。“我需要知道，这很重要——”

“他没说，”男人说，推开了他。“现在，我建议你在吵醒其他人之前离开。”

西里斯几乎没听见他的话，因为他已经冲下楼梯，穿过门厅，经过打鼾的守夜人，走向他停放在街上的摩托车。晚上这个时候没有人外出，所以西里斯毫不犹豫地对摩托车挥了挥魔杖，飞向夜空。

这不好。一点也不好。彼得已经向他们保证过一百次，一千次了，说他会待在他的公寓里，只给凤凰社的成员开门。西里斯给他买了足够吃三个星期的东西，詹姆斯给他买了他想要的所有《疯麻瓜马丁》漫画和《妖怪大全》——他没有理由深夜外出。

“该死！”西里斯叫道，用拳头捶着大腿。他加快了速度，冷风吹着他的长发。

一切都很好。彼得可能只是接到了他母亲的飞路呼叫，那个黏人的老女人，为了一些譬如阁楼里的蜘蛛或花园里的地精之类的小事，于是他就冲了过去，决定在那里过夜。就是这样。一切都很好。

他一来到戈德里克山谷，就知道出事了，因为村庄周围的赤胆忠心咒消失了。“不，”他呜咽着说。“彼得，你这个混蛋——你这个混蛋——

西里斯重重地落在詹姆斯和莉莉家那条小路的尽头，飞快地开了过去，摩托车在清晨的寂静中轰隆作响。黎明将至，东方仍然灰蒙蒙的。但是北边有另一种亮光——橙色的——

摩托车还没熄火，他就下了车，爬上山头，跑向他们的房子。

它彻底毁了。一盏灯和一张茶几从前窗飞了出来，泄气地躺在前花园里。正门从铰链上掉了下来，所有窗户都向外爆炸，闪闪发亮的玻璃碎片散落在车道和草坪上。车库着了火。

几个麻瓜站在车道末端，在寒风中挤作一团取暖，他想靠近房子时，他们朝他走了过来。“我们已经报了警，”一个中年女人喊道，疲惫地看着他。“救护车正——”

“詹姆斯！”西里斯叫道，跑离了她和她眼中的怜悯。“詹姆斯！莉莉！”

一块玻璃扎进了他的脚，他皱起眉头，继续往前走去，穿过毁掉的前门和门厅，进入一塌糊涂的客厅。“求求你，求求你——”

他被门厅里的尸体绊了一跤，它被沙发遮了一半，不自然地倒在地毯上，直到听到脚下玻璃碎裂的声音，他才意识到——

“不。”西里斯呻吟道，扑到詹姆斯身边。他不敢碰他。詹姆斯脸上带着坚定的表情，两眼牢牢地盯着前方。

没有脉搏。没有脉搏。

“詹姆斯，求你了。”西里斯轻声说，将他从地板上拽起来，抱在胸前。他像抱孩子一样抱着他，他有时就是这样摇着哈利入睡的。“你不能，你不能——”

一个黑影出现在楼梯顶上。西里斯只是抬起头，甚至没打算抽出魔杖自卫。

“西里斯？西里斯·布莱克？”

高大人影笨重地走下楼梯，沉重的身躯压得楼梯嘎吱作响。海格，霍格沃茨的猎场看守。詹姆斯一直很喜欢他。

“莉莉？”西里斯声音沙哑地说。“告诉我她——”

海格指了指身后。“在婴儿房里。”他伤心地说，西里斯觉得他的心都碎了。“为了救这个小家伙而死。”

西里斯这才注意到，海格结实的胳膊里抱着一个小襁褓——他踉跄地站起身来，发现那是哈利——哈利仍然奇迹般地活着，呼吸着，熟睡得好像根本没有世界末日。他的额头上血迹斑斑，眉毛上方有一道伤痕——但是他还活着。

“我是他的教父。”西里斯说，他看向男孩，他长得那么像他最好的朋友。“我现在必须照顾他。”

“对不起，布莱克。”海格说，耸了耸肩。“这是邓布利多的命令。要带哈利去萨里的亲戚家。莉莉的姐姐。”

西里斯点点头，仍然消化着詹姆斯死去的事实，莉莉在楼上，房子着火了，哈利要被带走——

虫尾巴。

西里斯沉下了脸，外面开始响起警报声。“骑我的摩托车去。”他对海格说。“我不再需要它了。”

“好的。”海格开心地说，“你真是太好了——”

“替我照顾好它，”他说。他伸出手，最后一次抚摸哈利柔软的脸颊。“再见，小家伙，”他轻声说。“我会回来找你的。”

“怎么——”西里斯没有听完海格的问题，因为他又飞快地离开了，因为悲痛、恐惧和杀意而浑身发抖。

虫尾巴。

梅林保佑彼得。等西里斯·布莱克对付完他，他的亲生母亲都会认不出他来。

他找了好几个小时，太阳升起了，新的一天开始了，魔法界传开了第一波初步报道。伏地魔死了。仅仅是一个小男孩的哈利·波特导致了他的失败。西里斯不在乎这些，因为他只能看见魔杖另一端的彼得——婚礼上的詹姆斯和莉莉；他们看上去那么快乐——还有哈利的洗礼仪式上，他们问他是否愿意当他们儿子的教父——

最后，西里斯没有找到彼得。是彼得找到了他。

他追踪彼得的魔杖，一直追到德文郡的埃克塞特城外，他跑过一条住宅街道时，突然响起了尖锐的爆破声，另一个巫师出现在他面前。

“彼得。”西里斯说，露出了残忍的假笑。“想不到在这里见到你。”

彼得举起魔杖，用颤抖的手指着他。“我——我不——害怕你，西里斯·布莱克！”

西里斯哈哈大笑，抽出了自己的魔杖。“你应该害怕我，虫尾巴。”他恶狠狠地叫着他的名字，仿佛那是最难听的脏话。“你——”

“我知道你——干了什么！”彼得冲着他喊道。“你是一个邪恶的，邪恶的男——男人！”

西里斯皱起了眉头。这到底是……

“詹——詹姆斯和莉莉，西里斯！”彼得继续说道，双手紧紧抓着魔杖。“他们是我最——最好的朋友！而你杀——杀了他们！”他的声音现在吸引了一大群麻瓜。汽车停下，司机们都下了车，想知道街道中央发生了什么骚乱。

西里斯听到他的指责，顿时怒火中烧。“我没干那种事！”他吼道。

“你背——背叛了他们！”彼得喊道。“你自己的朋——朋友！背——背叛了他们！”

西里斯觉得他受够了。

他不顾周围的麻瓜，举起魔杖想杀死彼得，这时，发生了强烈的爆炸，魔法、亮光、火焰和烟雾突然迸发——人们尖叫着——鲜血将他的视线染得通红——嘶嘶的水声——他什么也看不见，只能听到麻瓜的尖叫——

烟雾散去，西里斯又能视物时，他看见彼得刚才所站的地方有一个大坑。水从破裂的地下排水系统喷涌而出。人行道上到处都是尸体——满身鲜血和瓦砾的麻瓜在大声呼救，寻找医生——

西里斯走近大坑，低头看去。他只看见了彼得身上的长袍，被鲜血和水染成了深色。

那个家伙变成了他的阿尼马格斯。

西里斯睁大眼睛，终于想通了一切。

_大家都以为我是保密人……没人知道我们都是阿尼马格斯……_

事情早就计划好了。哪怕是一丝细节——真是令人惊叹的细节。除了街上的大坑和戈德里克山谷的两具尸体，没有任何证据。

“太棒了，皮特。”西里斯轻声说，嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。“干得好。干得好啊。”

他笑了起来。他放声大笑，那声音甚至他自己听来也疯狂至极，反常的笑声使他浑身颤抖。麻瓜们纷纷往后退去，甚至更加害怕了。

这是他的错。他让詹姆斯和莉莉相信，这是一个多么绝妙的诡计，没有人会怀疑，他们不会受到伏地魔的伤害——

他还不如画一张地图，亲手交给食死徒。

魔法部官员过来拘捕他时，他还在大笑。某个副部长宣布他因谋杀了詹姆斯、莉莉·波特、彼得·佩迪鲁和二十个麻瓜而被判处阿兹卡班终身监禁时，他也在大笑。他的人生如他所知那般结束了时，他仍然在笑。

西里斯哈哈大笑，是因为如果他不笑，他就会哭泣，而且永远不会停止。

* * *

_不过在我们中间也走着，_

_那些垂头丧气的另一伙，_

_知道他们各自犯下罪过，_

_知道他们迟早罪有应得。_

_——奥斯卡·王尔德_ _[2]_

[1] 此时是1981年的伦敦，朋克正流行，西里斯在唱The Clash的《London Calling》。

[2] 节选自Oscar Wilde《The Ballad of Reading Gaol》。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **彼得**

下水道散发着垃圾和老鼠的恶臭，比彼得想象的还要刺鼻，他几乎要吐了。经历过正午的阳光和大脚板目光中的怒火后，他的小眼睛花了几分钟才适应黑暗……

真奇怪，他仍然会用绰号称呼他们。

_我是你的朋友！是我，尖头叉子！_

他们从来都不是他的朋友。不算是。当然，他们的冒险和恶作剧都带上他，那张地图主要是月亮脸的主意，他也和其他人一样得到了一个绰号——但是有些攻击太恶毒了，不可能只是友好的玩笑。有些时候，他们会方便地“忘记”告诉他一次厨房突袭，或者对多卡斯·梅多斯的恶作剧——

多卡斯去年死了。他不应该想到她。

不，他们只有想从他那里得到什么东西时，才说他们是他的朋友。一支多余的羽毛笔，一本图书馆里的书——尤其是他妈妈给他寄来几盒他最喜欢的巧克力时。彼得会很主动地给他们吃，他向自己保证，如果情况反过来，他们也会让他吃他们的巧克力，他还没吃上一块，巧克力就空了半盒。可它们本来就是他的，不是他们的。从来就不是。

_我以为你是我的朋友！_

当然，他把死亡带到他们家门口时，他们一直是他的朋友。

_是我，尖头叉子！_

彼得打了个哆嗦，摇晃着小脑袋，下定决心把这件事忘了。

事情并没有按照计划进行。黑魔王本该进入房子，从詹姆斯和莉莉身边冲过去，直接杀了那个婴儿。但彼得听到了詹姆斯身体倒地的声音，胸中立刻涌起了反对——尖头叉子有时挺好的。他不像大脚板那么残忍，以伤害别人为乐。

从那时起，一切都不对劲了。彼得在楼梯旁徘徊，尽量不去看尖头叉子那张茫然的脸，这时，楼上传来一声尖利的叫喊，另一波巨大能量发出的噼啪声——杀戮咒。杀戮咒出错了。他跑到婴儿房，看见莉莉姿势古怪地躺在地上，盯着天花板，婴儿在小床上嚎啕大哭，他头上的伤口流着血——黑魔王消失了，只剩下他的魔杖躺在旁边的地毯上。

他拿走了黑魔王的魔杖，和他的魔杖一起藏在他那光滑的灰色短毛里。他一丝不苟地按照埃弗里的备用计划行事：陷害大脚板，脱身，所有人都以为他——彼得——死了。现在只需要找个地方躲起来，直到食死徒的分散力量再次集结起来，为未来制定新的计划。

不久之后，他就受不了下水道的浓烈气味了，他根本没法习惯。他最后来到街道上，真希望他知道自己在哪里。在当时看来，德文郡似乎是一个好主意，但是如果他不能变回人形，看清周围的环境——

等等。只要他旁边没人，谁说他不能变回去的？

彼得来到城镇边缘，这里仍然能听得见警报声，麻瓜们正忙着收拾他造成的残局。他用四只小腿翻山越岭，避开了高速公路。这里的参天大树很茂密，像英国的其他东西一样，拥有几百年的历史。他深入最茂密的树林，直到听不见高速公路上的汽车声后，才再次变形。

他从口袋里掏出一张褪色地图，仔细研究。他需要回到伦敦，回到食死徒活动的中心，这样的话，即使他是老鼠，也能得到消息。他不知道别人会怎么对待他，因为他们现在应该已经知道黑魔王失败了，但他没有别的选择。卢修斯·马尔福住在威尔特郡的某个地方，在这里和伦敦之间。他可以在那里停留几天，稍事休息。那就是东边。他要往东走。

焦虑地张望了几分钟后——彼得记得月亮脸的方向感一向很好——他终于确定东方，然后出发了，他尽可能长时间地保持人形。埃克塞特周围的郊野很快变成了乡村，平缓起伏的山谷，夏天时会种满玉米和小麦的平原。现在是十一月初，土地光秃秃的，已经收割完了，等待明年春天再次派上用场。他穿过各个农场时，牛和马好奇地嗅着他，不过只需一点无魔杖魔法——大脚板教他的一道简单的电击咒——就能把它们赶走。

夜幕几度降临，彼得也不知道多少次，他又在一片树林里停下来查看地图时，他对自己进展不佳感到绝望。照这样的速度，他要花好几个月才能到达伦敦，而冬天马上就要到了。现在连威尔特郡也前景黯淡，他不能完全确定马尔福会张开双臂欢迎他。

彼得坐在一块大石头上，双手捧着头，拼命地想理清一切。他需要找一个魔法家庭过冬，这是肯定的——他们比麻瓜更容易接受老鼠，后者只会想毒死他。但是德文郡人口稀少，能找到愿意养宠物老鼠的人就算走运了。

他叹了口气。当他需要的时候，尖头叉子的谋略去哪了？

彼得继续前行，他很担心他那牺牲了一根指头的手。一路奔波对于伤口愈合没有帮助，它现在看起来又红又肿。他希望能找到一个巫师家庭，懂得基本的治疗咒语，能够帮助他，一只受伤的可怜老鼠——

尽管他没有真的期望会找到这样的地方——随着时日流逝，那更像是香格里拉——但是他找到了。

一天傍晚，他闻到了烤面包的香味，听到了孩子们的说话声，那是寒冬来临之前的最后一个金色下午。他从破破烂烂的篱笆下面钻进了一个很大的后花园，旁边是一栋同样很大的房子。虽然他淌着口水，但他立刻感觉到了魔法的存在。亲爱的梅林！他得救了！

后门被用力打开，然后又关上了，一个瘦高的红发男孩走了出来，他的脸上带着苦恼的表情。男孩冲过花园，没有理会里面女人的叫喊和两个小孩的哭声，他重重地倒在篱笆旁边一张野餐桌的长椅上。

彼得经过凌乱的草地，蹑手蹑脚地朝他爬去，男孩正低声嘟囔着什么书，他最喜欢的羽毛笔，还有妈妈根本不听他说话。彼得咬了咬他补得很好的裤脚，男孩低下头来。

“你要干什么？”他蛮横地问，擦掉了脸上的一滴眼泪。“你也要对我很凶吗？”

彼得抬起头，用无辜的黑眼睛看着他。

男孩叹了口气。“过来吧。”他把彼得抱到腿上。“至少你会听我说话，对吧？不像比尔和查理，因为我告诉他们我想看那本书，他们还是把书从我手里拿走了。妈妈让我现在不要打扰她，因为小宝宝在哭。弗雷德和乔治今天早上烧了我的羽毛笔。”男孩抚摸着彼得的后背，彼得心满意足地躺在他的腿上。“爸爸说今晚伦敦有一场盛大的聚会，因为有一个坏人死了，他要伤害所有人，但是他现在死了，他不能再害人了，爸爸想去，还要带上我、比尔和查理，可妈妈说我太小了，但我只比查理小三岁。我真希望我已经长大了。”

梅林，他总是这么多话吗？彼得动了动，右爪的疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴，男孩注意到了。“天啊，你受伤了，是吗？”他说。“比尔说他会用治疗咒语，但他要到明年才能去霍格沃茨，所以我认为他在撒谎。我打赌爸爸妈妈能帮你，斑斑。你介意我这么叫你吗？因为你的爪子上有一大块痂。”男孩拿起彼得，把他放在肩膀上；彼得紧紧抓住了他。“我敢说，我们会成为最好的朋友，斑斑。你是个很好的倾听者。”

倾听者。他对于月亮脸、大脚板和尖头叉子来说也是这样。彼得疲惫地低下了头。

他们走进房子，彼得看到一个胖胖的红发女人背着一个红发婴儿，正试图喂一个坐在高脚椅上挑食的红发小孩。“快吃，罗恩，否则就没有饼干了。”女人严厉地说。“你需要吃饭。”

“饼干！”罗恩尖叫道，用小拳头捶着托盘。

“妈妈，看我发现了什么！”男孩走上前说。“他在花园里，而且他受伤了。你觉得他和猫狸子打架了吗？”

忙碌的女人看了他一眼，又把勺子送到罗恩的嘴边。“哦，亲爱的珀西，他可能很脏。给他洗个澡再带进房子。让弗雷德和乔治去帮你，如果他们在水附近，就不会把什么东西弄着火了。至少我希望不会。”她又低声说道。

彼得在一桶雨水里，用芳香的薰衣草香皂洗着澡时，他回想着他对这个男孩——珀西——的第一印象。他认为他会习惯的。珀西已经很喜欢他了，他知道即使他能在冬天之前赶到威尔特郡，在马尔福庄园也不会受到这样的欢迎。

那天晚上，彼得躺在珀西的枕头上，肚子里装满了面包屑和粥，他决定，那好吧。这就是他的家了。

* * *

_一切都四散了，再也保不住中心，_

_世界上到处弥漫着一片混乱，_

_血色迷糊的潮流奔腾汹涌，_

_到处把纯真的礼仪淹没其中，_

_——威廉·巴特勒·叶芝_ _**[1]** _

[1] 节选自William Butler Yeats《The Second Coming》，本文使用袁可嘉译版。


End file.
